History of Juliana
This page is about the History of Juliana. Juliana's history spans several millenniums. Ancient history of Juliana Juliana was long inhabited in prehistoric times, and there is evidence of human habitation from around 250,000 years ago. In the Iron Age, present-day Juliana was inhabited by Illyrian and Celtic tribes until the 1st century BC. Roman period When the Ancient Romans conquered the area, they established the provinces of Pannonia, and Noricum and present-day western Slovenia was included directly under Roman Italia as part of the X region Venetia et Histria. The Romans established the post town of Colonia Avia (now modern Avia) in 21 CE. The Slavic tribes migrated to the Alpine area after the westward departure of the Lombards (the last Germanic tribe) in 568, and with aid from Avars established a Slavic settlement in the Eastern Alps. From 623 to 624 or possibly 626 onwards, King Samo united the Alpine, Western, and Northern Slavs against the nomadic Eurasian Avars and established what is referred to as Samo's Kingdom. Early medieval period The Magyar invasion of the Pannonian Plain in the late 9th century effectively isolated the Slovene-inhabited territory from the western Slavs. Thus, the Slavs of Carantania and of Carniola began developing into an independent Slovene ethnic group. Independence In the medieval period the area of Juliana was influenced by the Austrians and Habsburgs but in 1271 it became a autonomous area because Peter Premis was chosen to be the lord of Juliana. He was the first leader of Juliana and together with his wife Elisabeth created a dynasty that lasted two centuries. In 1506 the last male of the Premis family died and the Habsburgs got control. Lost of Italians lived in Juliana in this period. But there were many revolts, but in 1577 the great great grandson of Duke Martin III, Giovanni Barle was able to get Juliana independent again. He was the first King of Juliana. Juliana joined the Holy Roman Empire in 1600 and as a part of the Italian zone. This protection assured Juliana's successful development until, in 1807 Napoleon Bonaparte invaded Juliana and the Royal Family escaped to Libertas. In 1814 it was liberated again because Napoleon was defeated. In 1890 the Julianan Navy was established. 20th century Juliana wasn't in World War I until 1918 and 300 soldiers foughth with the Italians. There was a monument for the veterans of this war, 1918 War Monument. In April 2, 1941 Juliana was invaded by Italy and was a part of Italy until 1944. The royal family escaped before to Yugoslavia and Greece. When Itayy surrendered in 1943 the Italian Social Republic controlled Juliana. In 1944 Juliana was liberated and was controlled by the communist partisans. The Second World War Monument was created in 1955 to commemorate the partisans and veterans of this war. In 1946 there was a referendum that ended the monarchy, but the vote wasn't very legitimate. From 1946 to 1980 Juliana was an officially communist country. Anton Berčič was the leader for much of the time and he created the NPI secret police and a one party regime. Because Yugoslavia was not alined with the Soviet Union since 1948, and Juliana was, there was suspicions and a Julianan-Yugoslav Border with barriers, guards was created. When Berčič died in 1976 there was an Soviet Invasion because of liberalizations. But in 1980 there was a lot of protests and because of international pressure the new leaders had to make elections and in 1982 Juliana elected non-communist leader. Juliana is a democracy since that time. Modern Times Juliana joined the European Union in 2004 and is going to change to use euros in 2015. Category:History